Mighty the Armadillo
Mighty the Armadillo is one of the characters from the hit videogame series, Sonic the Hedgehog. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Mighty the Armadillo VS Geno History Mighty the Armadillo is part of a generally pacifist adventuring duo with Ray the Flying Squirrel. Together, they met Sonic the Hedgehog for the first time while held captive on Eggman Island. Some time after they escaped, Mighty happened to stumble on Dr. Eggman's newest base, Newtrogic High, and was captured along with Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy Bee. After being freed by Knuckles the Echidna, they (along with Heavy and Bomb, two of Eggman's robots who supposedly defected) defeat Eggman and Titan Metal Sonic. When the world broke apart thanks to Eggman's Super Genesis Wave, Mighty grew frustrated at not being able to do anything. However, since his training with Moss the Sloth, he has grown to focus his mind, as well as his power. Death Battle Info Background *Gender: Male *Age: 16 *Height: 104 cm (3 ft 4 in) *Weight: 39 kg (85 lbs) *Species: Armadillo *Occupation: Explorer *Has a passion of traveling *Is the son of Blockhead Bill, a senile super-strong superhero (Sonic the Comic) *Was originally considered as one of SEGA's mascot choices before Sonic himself Physicality *Strength **Is rumoured to be the second strongest character in the Archie universe **His strength was equal to Sonic early in the series **Breaked a security wall with a spin attack **Opened an elevator door with his hands **Lifted up a large rock with one hand **Lifted Espio with his bare hands while spinning **Held Knuckles while he was spinning with his bare hands **Sent Ray flying with a casual fist bump in accident **Threw Ray in the air with one hand **Damaged the Death Egg Robot and Metal Sonic **Defeated Heavy Shinobi alongside Ray **Damaged Metal Sonic Kai who destroyed an entire city ***Did same while he's amped by Phantom Ruby **Knocked Super Metal Sonic away with a single kick ***Also, damaged him with a single punch **Beated E-113 Xi by tossing it into a wall **Held onto Sonic the Werehog's arm **Punched through the Flying Dynamo **Destroyed a sniper tower by throwing a giant hammer at it **Can effortlessly lift and tear apart tanks **Punched through a wall with Knuckles **Rammed into a Caterkiller so hard its head came off **Punched through a gun **Punched one of Eggman's workers through a wall **Threw a capsule out of Eggman's base back into the forest right outside Moss' hut **Punched a dinosaur through the wall of the Chaotix headquarters (Sonic the Comic) **Destroyed a giant Super Badnik Service Megadroid tank with a single punch (Sonic the Comic) **Smashed in through the hull and set off several alarms (Sonic the Comic) *Speed/Agility **Can perform wall jumps **Pulled off some acrobatic stunts **Can run as fast as Knuckles, who can run nearly as fast as Sonic **Speed and agility are comparable/equal to Sonic's ***Even at his Spin Dash **Is fast enough to keep up with Sonic **Blitzed Metal Sonic Kai **Is able to time-travel with his speed ***Just like Sonic's, it depends on how fast he has to go **Fast enough to keep up with Metal Sonic and dodged his attack **Blitzed Metal Sonic twice ***Did same with his Super form *Durability **Can soften impacts with hard shell by curling into a ball **Can withstand lava **Took an missile explosion to the face **Survived a hit from Heavy Shinobi **Tanked a hit from Metal Sonic with his shell **Survived hits from Phantom Ruby-amped Metal Sonic Kai **Can take a hit from Super Metal Sonic **Got kicked by Sonic the Werehog **Got slammed by Sonic the Werehog and thrown through a tree as well as several feet on the ground *Intelligence **Gave Vector personal training to make him become nearly as strong as he was **Described as having great fighting abilities, which were showcased by his abilities to outfight the likes of Metal Sonic and the Hard-Boiled Heavies **Is a part of the detective team Chaotix **Aided Sonic learning to accept his Werehog form rather than try to control it Powers & Abilities * Hard Shell **Has an extremely tough and durable shell that can protect him with it's remarkable defensive power **Makes him practically immune to any form of physical harm like spikes ***However, fire and energy-based attacks can still hurt him **Can use his shell to smash through enemies **Can even deflect laser blasts and repel enemy bullets * Curling **Can curl up into a ball either for defense or to launch into his own version of the Spin Dash **Can even shred or burrow through just about any substance given enough speed **When curled, he can also prevent damage once ** Can create flames around him in order to perform a "Flame Spin Attack" * Wall Jump **Mighty is able to jump between walls in any direction at high speeds **Can stick to walls * Hammer Drop **Also known as Bound Jump **Can curl into a ball mid-air and drop directly downwards, dealing damage to enemies and destructible obstacles upon impact **It can also be used to drop Item Boxes hidden in trees and clear out holes in the ground by shaking it *Super Transformation **Can transform into his Super form after harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds **Grants him flight, enhanced super strength/speed and virtual invulnerability **His Super form is equal to the other's Feats *Alongside Sonic and Ray, managed to escape the Eggman Island (SegaSonic the Hedgehog) *Defeated a huge, red version of Metal Sonic alongside the Chaotix crew and Knuckles (Knuckles Chaotix) *With Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Ray, managed to defeat Dr. Eggman & the Heavies again and escaped his robotic fortress just as it explodes (Sonic Mania Plus; debatable via previous version) *Held his own in a fight against Metal Sonic very well (Sonic Mania Adventures) *At his young age, destroyed Dr. Ivo Robotnik/Eggman's lab, angry at the loss of Ray and Fiona (Archie Comics) *Fought Sonic the Werehog in battle (Archie Comics) *Impressed Sonic by his new found maturity at accepting his Werehog form which might make him a good leader (Archie Comics) Faults *Is a pacifist as he dislikes violence and roughness **Despite this, Mighty is willing to do so when there is trouble afoot and when there is no option *Has a somewhat short temper *Can only stay as Super Mighty for a short time as that consumes tremendous amounts of energy *Lacks of forethought and tendency to forget his own strength (Sonic the Comic) Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Male Category:Sega Characters Category:Sonic characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Protagonist Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Home Console Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Teenagers Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Manipulators